Coming together
by Hanasc
Summary: 10 years have passed since Elena has turned, with everyone travelling the world there are only two people stuck in Mystic Falls. Damon and Elena.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

10 years. A lot has happened in 10 years; Jenna and Ric are married with two beautiful kids.

After Stefan had his blood thirst under control he and Katharine resumed their relationship. Much like my little brother and best friend. Jeremy and bonnie live not too far away with their 3 year old son Jamie.

And Klaus Caroline are a thing, not in a million years would anyone have guessed Klaus to be such a romantic. Last I heard they were in Tokyo.

One thing that hadn't changed though was me and Damon. We were still at the 'best friend' stage. And the worst thing about it is that I love him, I have for a very long time.

"Honey I'm home" I heard him call followed he the door closing.

"And what sort of time do you call this?" I shouted back deciding to go along with his joke. After spending almost every day with Damon I think I have started to rub off on his traits; not that I'll ever admit it.

"Seriously Damon I'm starving" he jumped down on the sofa next to me. I opened the pizza box he bought back and started eating.

"Sorry I had to stop by the hospital. Someone drank all the blood bags" he smirked at me.

"It's not my fault I'm hungry all the time"

"I know" I rolled my eyes at him. Some things really don't change.

Xoxoxoxox

"So what do you want to do tonight?" he asked once we had finished leaning back on the sofa. I bring my feet um and leaned against his chest "hmmm sleep" he chuckled. "Were babysitting Tom and Amy tomorrow for Ric and Jenna, you're going to need your energy" i playfully slapped him on the chest when he groaned.

"Good night Damon" I yawned

"Good night kitten" I smiled and fell asleep in the comfort of his presence; much like most nights.

A small moan escaped my lips as I felt his soft hand gently touch my cheek. "sorry I didn't mean to wake you" he whispered

"It's ok" I replied and opened my eyes he was sitting awkwardly at the side of my bed, I moved up so he could lie down next to me.

"What time is it?" i asked

"7 am" I groaned and snuggled closer next to him, I need way more sleep.

**A/N**

**Hi guys hope you like chapter 1. Ch2 will be up shortly don't forget to review or ask me any questions **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi so a few things I want to make clear; yes Elena is a vampire and Jenna and Alaric never died in this fic.**

Chapter 2.

I woke with the beaming down on my face and straight into my eyes, I groaned and pulled myself out of Damon's arms and pulled the pillow over my face.

Several moment later I heard Damon get up, by the time I opened my eyes he had already exited my room. I let out a breath of air and stared blankly at the ceiling, my life was a mess me and Damon spend almost every night in each other's bed yet very morning he rushes out and never talks about it, he never talks about what our relationship is.

Hearing to sound of his shower broke me out of my thoughts I jumped out of bed and got ready for the day.

Entering the kitchen I pulled and a couple of blood bags poured them into a mug and warmed them up. Just as I took it out of the microwave the doorbell rang I took a big sip and then put the mug down and walked over to the door.

"Aunt Elena" I head a squeal and Amy jumped up to be wrapping her arms around me.

"Hey princess" I returned the hug tightly wrapping my arms around the 10 year old.

Running past us 5 year old Tom went straight to the living room I released Amy so she could follower he little brother.

"Hey Aunt Jenna, Ric" I hugged them both tightly and we followed their kids.

I watched in amazement as Tom and Amy fought over there toys, it kind of reminded me of myself and Jeremy as kids. A small smile crept across my face as Jenna attempted to stop the argument; she was never very good at being the controlling adult.

Just as I went to bring my mug of blood up to my lips it was snatched away. Damon smirked at me, took a sip and then returned the mug in my hand.

"Thanks babe" he winked at me and took a seat next to Ric.

"Ass "I muttered under my breath

"Heard that" he called smirking.

"Uncle Damon" Tom shouted jumping onto the sofa between him and Ric

"Hey kiddo, what's happening still terrorising your sister?"

"Of course" Tom giggled "I have loads of pranks we can pull on her and Aunt Elena" he smirked mirroring Damon

"Excellent" Damon said winking at me

I rolled my eyes "Whatever me and Amy will kick both of your butts, right princess?" "Yep you better watch it Uncle Dami" I high fived Amy and she giggled.

I smiled at Amy's nickname for Damon, she was probably the only person he would let call him that.

"Come on Jenna we better leave, leave these kids to themselves" he and Jenna got up and said there good byes

"We'll pick the kids up later this evening" Jenna said as she excited the door.

"So what does everyone want to do?" Damon asked.

"Oh no, Damon" I Took Amy's hand and we stood up, "You asked for a war, you're going to get it, you and Tom better be prepared meet us in the garden in one hour." I smirked and winked at him as me and Amy ran up stairs. This was so on.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all the reviews on chapter 1. Again feel free to ask any more questions about the fic. Also if you have any prank ideas that Damon/Tom or Elena/Amy can pull on each other feel free to PM me. Chapter 3 will probably be up on Saturday as I have a wedding to go to tomorrow, see you Saturday**


	3. Chapter 3

"Damon" I whispered through the kitchen. Half an hour had passed since Jenna and Ric had dropped the kids around, me and Amy had figured out a brilliant plan all I had to get was a few more food items and 'seduce' Damon. Amy had insisted that the only way for the plan to work was to have Damon doing anything I told him.

"Yes Elena" I heard a seductive whisper in my ear. I shivered at how close he was. Maybe this will be easier than I though. I turned around to meet his loving blue.

"I just wanted to know..." I trailed off forgetting what me and Amy had been practicing. My eyes landed on the fridge "I just wanted to know if you had re stocked the fridge" i smiled warmly at him. He smirked back and let his eyes study me; I felt my whole body turn weak under his stare.

He began walking over to the fridge "you know, you could have just looked yourself" he said throwing a bag at me.

"I know" I replied and started to drink it. There was a small pause as we both drank in science until I spoke.

"Also could you give these cookies to Tom" I opened the cupboard and gave him a pack lightly brushing my hand past his.

He inspected the packet "you sure there not poisoned" I laughed at him.

"The fun hasn't started yet Honey" he raised his eyebrows at me i smirked and winked at him before heading upstairs.

"Did you do it?" I was attacked the second I got through the door.

"Shhh" I hushed Amy reminding her that Damon's room was right behind my bed. I turned on the radio so he couldn't hear us.

"so?" the 10 year old demanded

"yes i got the things"

"and Damon?"

"Damon will do what i need him to do" i smirked at her

"This is going to be awesome" she walking into the bathroom so we could finish what we had started.

Xoxoxo

"Damon, Tommy" the two of us called as we wondered around the back garden. The heavy sun shone down right behind us, "wow it's hot" I groaned and took my shirt off leaving my tang top and shorts.

"Is it Elena?" I spun round to see Damon and Tom with big water gun. Before i had time to react i was soaking wet and Damon and Tom were practically on the ground laughing. I looked at Amy who was just as wet as i was, she nodded at me. I quickly ran to the front of the house and grabbed two water balloons filled with whatever mess we had created. I ran back before they had even noticed i had gone. Amy called their names and they both turned to look at us within a second the balloons were hurling towards them. Just as we had suspected Damon caught the balloon. However tom wasn't so lucky, but balloon burst and he was covered in the gooey mess. The sight was pretty funny even Damon was laughing

Tom screamed and started chasing after Amy as she ran inside the house, the plan was ready.

"Its just me and you know Elena" i smirked at him and took off at vampire speed.

I reached the front of the house and looked through the window, saw Amy talking to Tom he was on our side, everything was going perfect. She turned to face me and nodded to tell me she was ready. I turned around and waited for Damon to come.

Before i knew it i was tackled down to the ground, i shut my eyes tightly as i knew what was coming. But it never did i slowly opened them only to see Damon smirking at me.

"you serious?" i asked pushing him off of me

"what" he mocked leaning up against his car.

Damn he was meant to ge at the door by now, i knew there was only one more thing i could do. He stood leaning up against his car door smirking at me. Before he had a chance to move i launched myself at him, our lips met in perfection as we melted into to each other, it wasn't want either of us wanted anymore it was what we needed. He pushed us at vampire speed against a wall i didn't know where we were i didn't care anymore; i needed him more than anything in the world. I love him.

I pulled up his shirt and ran my hands down his chest than back into his hair. I gasped and pulled away. "Damon I lov-" before i could say it i felt something cold rush all over me I looked up and realised what had happed, i looked at Damon who was equally as surprised at the green slime that now covered both of us.

"Oh my God" I heard someone scream and someone else squeal I looked behind me and there stood; Caroline, Bonnie, Klaus, Jeremy, Stefan and Katharine all with shocked faces.

**Hey guys sorry its mean a week, i have been really busy. Any way hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was hard for me to write so I hope it was ok. Next chapter will be up soon (i promise this time) don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The second I saw them all I froze. I looked back at Damon who pretty much had the same shocked expression. **

**"Did it work?" Amy came running from around the back of the house completely unaware of what happened.**

**"Yeah it worked kiddo, nice job Elena" Damon said not sparing me a glance; I could see he was hurt he gave a nod to his brother and then walked in the house. A few moments later I realised that everyone was still behind me. I put a smile on my face and turned to face my family.**

**"Guys you could have told us you were coming" I said walking over to them, Amy and Tom following behind me.**

**"It wouldn't be a surprise then would it" Jeremy said he was about to stop me but then hesitated and looked me down. "Nice job Amy, you got them good"**

**I laughed "yeah, I should probably take a shower first" **

**"Yeah you should Elena, I'm sure Damon's in there now you can go join him" Kathrine remarked **

**"Kat" Caroline shrieked pulling me into a hug anyway. "Urghhh I missed you Elena"**

**"I missed you to care" I replied returning her hug. **

**Xoxoxox**

**I came back downstairs a saw everyone had crowded into the living room, I took a seat on the floor I front of Damon next to the kids who were playing with some toys.**

**"Ric and Jenna it will be here soon for the kids. It'll be a nice surprise" I smiled.**

**"I can't believe the kids have grown up" Jeremy said watching his niece and nephew**

**"Yeah they grow up way to quickly" bonnie added "you should see Jaime he's like a giant" she smiled at Jeremy **

**"Yeah he is, sorry we couldn't bring him, he doesn't like flying so we figured he would stay with bonnie's mum" **

**"That's ok, I don't think we could take any more kids in the house, right Damon?"**

**I looked up at Damon who was staring down at me; he got up instantly and left the room. **

**I left out a breath of air and there was a silence in the room. Stefan got up to follow him, **

**"He's probably gone to the grill" I told him**

**"Thank you Elena, nice to see something's hasn't changed" he smiled sadly at me and left the house.**

**"So Elena spill" Caroline said edging closer to me **

**"What there's nothing to say"**

**"Come one Elena, we all witnesses your make out session" kathrine smirked at me **

**Just then the doorbell rang. "That'll be Ric and Jenna" I jumped up and headed for the door**

**"Thank god for that" I heard Jeremy mutter.**

**"Hey Elena" Ric said **

**Hey Ric, Jenna" I moved aside and let them come in. **

**"I've got a surprise for you guys "I said as they entered the living room**

**"Hey Aunt Jenna" **

**"Jeremy!" I heard he shout and run up to him closely followed but Alaric **

**I let them all greet each other and walked into the kitchen and rang Damon.**

**It rang several times before going to voicemail. I sighed and left him a message**

**"Damon, it's me please come home, Jenna and Ric are here now, I would say the whole family's back but with you not here, its not. I'm sorry"**

**I sighed and grabbed a few blood bags for the vampires in the house I joined them in the living room.**

**Xoxoxox**

**Soon after Jenna and Ric left with the kids; Stefan returned Damon wasn't with him. It was almost midnight and we decided to call it a night. Caroline and Klaus, bonnie and Jeremy headed for a guest bedroom, while Kathrine and Stefan headed for his room.**

**I stayed down alone staring at the burning fire place, I couldn't go to bed yet, not until, Damon returned, we hadn't spent a day apart for as lon can remember, and I had no intention of it starting now.**

**It was around 1 am when I heard the door opening, I sighed I relief he was finally home, I could hear him behind the couch that I was lying on almost asleep. He lifted up my head and sat down. I cuddled up closer to him, missing his presence. "Don't ever do that again" I whispered.**

**"I'm sorry Elena, I needed some time alone."**

**"I know" it remained silent for a few more minutes, until I addressed the elephant in the room.**

**I'm sorry I kissed you" I apologised**

**I sighed and remained silent "that wasn't what upset me Elena" I sat up needing to see what he was feeling.**

**"Then Why were you upset Damon?" I asked already knowing what his answer was.**

**"I was upset because the only reason you kissed me was to play stupid prank on me. I'm upset because no matter what has happened between us. It still means nothing to you" **

**I could see the tears forming in his eyes which made me do the same.**

**"I'm sorry Damon, I said again. I'm sorry that you feel that way. I'm sorry that after 10 years you still don't believe I have any feelings for you." I got up ready to leave. "And if it helps kissing you wasn't part of the prank. I kissed you because I wanted to." I stormed off and headed up to my room slamming the door behind me. I collapsed on my bed and let the tears stream down my face.**

**A/N so I figured I really needed a writing schedule to keep my promises. So there will now be a new chapter everyone Wednesday and Sunday **** hope this will give me something to aim for.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, reviews help me write so don't forget to write one if you want more chapters. See you Wednesday xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Slowly and quietly I descended down the stairs and into the kitchen. Not wanting to awake anyone. I stopped by the door when I saw him, he wore nothing but a pair of lose night trousers that hung low around his bare chest.**

**"Eyes up here Elena" he smirked at me**

**I looked away and continued to fridge of a blood bag, still unsure of where we stood with each other. I ripped it open and began to drank eyeing up damon who was doing the same.**

**"Look, Damon about last night" I stared not able to stand the silence anymore**

**"Did you really mean it?" He asked not once looking up.**

**I walked over to him and put my hands on his face lifting his head up "yes, I'm sorry if I hurt you" he smiled warmly at me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a tight hug. I smiled into his shoulder and let out a breath of air.**

**"Sorry I ran away, I should have talked about it" he said shyly.**

**"Wow, Damon Salvatore apologising, now that's something I thought I'd never see before" I smirked at him.**

**"Yh well don't get used to it honey" he joked and exited to the living room.**

**I smiled and myself glad that me and Damon had made up, not that I thought we couldn't. I laughed at myself just as Jeremy; bonnie and Caroline came into the kitchen. **

**"Ok Elena I think you've officially gone crazy" bonnie said **

**"What?" I asked confused **

**"Sis you're standing alone in the kitchen laughing" Jeremy told me **

**"Oh , I was just thinking about something funny" I replied **

**"I think it's from spending all of her time with Damon" bonnie remarked **

**"Hmmm, so you and Damon worked things out is?" Caroline asked suspiciously.**

**"Yh if course" I said smiling to myself again**

**"Elena!" I heard Jeremy cry**

**"What?" I questioned **

**"There's no food" he said moaning **

**"Oh yh sorry" I laughed. He gave me an angry look. "It's not my fault no one in this house eats. **

**"Relax baby Gilbert well go to the grill" Damon said entering the kitchen with Klaus.**

**"Sounds like a plan" Caroline squealed "I'll go wake up Stefan and Kat" **

**"Never in the world would I have seen Caroline and Katherine become best friends" Damon muttered into my ear. **

**"You can say that again" I replied smirking at him.**

**Sorry this chapter was extremely short, hope you liked it anyway don't forget to review.**

**And also if anyone has any story lines or anything particular they would like to see in the story, feel free to PM me all ideas welcome :) see you Sunday ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Are Jenna and Ric meting us at the grill" jemmy asked from the backseat of Damon's car. **

**"Yep" I replied I could see Damon looking at me from the coroner of my eyes.**

**"What?" I questioned **

**"Did you call them" he asked smirking at me**

**"No, you called them" I replied confused**

**"No Elena, you said you would call them"**

**"N o I did-" **

**" ok kids calm down I call them" Jeremy shouted over our argument **

**I growled at Damon who was smirking.**

**"You don't have to be so frustrated Elena, unless its something else your frustrated about" he winked at me but I ignored him, watching the road ahead. Although I couldn't help but smile.**

**"You're such and ass" I mumbled under my breath **

**" Yeah but I'm a hot ass" he smirked and I laughed at him.**

**"Wow the grill hasn't changed at all" Caroline said in amazement as we sat in a booth.**

**"Yep everything is pretty much the same" I said looking around the table smiling.**

**Xxxxx**

**"Got anything planned for tonight?" Damon asked me in the living room. It was late evening and everyone was relaxing together.**

**"Uhhh..." I had no idea what to say to him, was he asking me on a date or did he just mean in general. I could feel the heat rush to my face as there was an awkward silence.**

**"Yes she does" I heard Caroline say " we're having a girls night, no boys invited!" She said saving me**

**"Awesome guys we should go shopping for snacks" bonnie said betting up **

**"Yh let's go" I said jumping up from the sofa, Katherine, Bonnie, Caroline following behind me.**

**"Elena what the hell happened to you" Caroline screamed as we pulled out of the driveway**

**"I don't know Caroline, Everything is just so complicated all of a sudden" I sighed in frustration. "I don't want to talk about It." I said**

**"Fine" Caroline Said**

**"But were getting it out of you later, Elena" Bonnie silently added**

**Xxxxx**

**Once we returned back to the boarding house the guys were still in the living room socialising.**

**"Ok we're going up , no one disturb us" Katherine muttered ass we ran up the Stairs in to my room.**

**"We wouldn't dare" I heard klaus chuckle, I guess he had learnt to never cross a women, after spending almost 10 years in Caroline's company. I almost felt sorry for him.**

**Sorry I know another short chapter. I'm unsure where this story is heading, I need think of a story line and so updates may be a little late. Nevertheless please review, they help me write :) until next time x**


End file.
